HP: New generation
by Blufirewing
Summary: A new generation has come to Hogwarts in this AU of mine. Follow them on their fantabulous journey as they save the day once again. (AU with a few OC's)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1:

A light knock interrupted young Keegan Ira Dojo from his book. "Who is it?" He called tentatively as he removed his reading glasses from his blue grey eyes. He had long blonded hair to just under his shoulders and an emo shag bang style.

His wardrobe at the moment consisted of a pair of jeans shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Come downstairs. Marietta is here." His Foster Father called out.

With a sigh, the soon to be 11 year old placed his book and glasses on the bedside table and stood, letting his green sheet flutter to the floor.

He padded his sock clad feet to his bedroom door and went down stairs as asked. He hesitantly stood behind his foster mother as his foster father walked in a girl about 15 or 16.

She was fair skinned with bronze hair all the way down her back. Her bangs were to her chin and had a feathered appearance. She had gorgeous light green eyes and stood about 5'3" tall. She wore a black jacket over a yellow T-shirt, black bell bottoms that clung to her thighs with a flare at the end and black boots.

"Marietta, this is..." Before their foster father could continue the young girl cut him off by clearing her throat.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Call me Shoji. No one uses my first name." She said. She turned to the woman.

The woman was plump unlike her husband who was as skinny as can be, althought he held plenty of muscle tone. She had brown eyes and blonde hair which contrasted greatly to her husbands blue eyes and almost black hair. She wore her hair in a sloppy bun atop her head and wore a light blue sundress that fell to mid calf with white flip flops.

Her husband wore blue jeans and a red T-shirt. His shoes were simple white tennis shoes.

"Hey, how are ya? Nice place." Shoji said as she walked further inside. She looked around the living room twirling her bangs around her finger.

The living room was small with mismatched furniture and a standard TV. No games or DVD player. A coffee table was neatly organized with all kinds of magazines and a small drink coaster holding six coasters in total.

She turned to face the woman again and noticed the little boy peaking out from behind the woman.

"Who's he?" She asked, raising a brow and pointing.

The woman, named Annabelle gestured to the pictures lining the walls. The were all of Keegan from the time he was about two until recent.

"Keegan is our foster child. We've had him since he was two. The poor dear is so shy." The woman replied with a smile.

"Are we supposed to share a room?" Shoji asked looking around for any extra rooms.

"Keegan, dear, show Shoji to her room, please while Papa and I talk ok?" Annabelle said smiling and ruffling his hair.

Keegan nodded his head and walked passed Shoji up the stairs. "This way." He said in a barely audible whisper.

He walked her to the first door on the right. "This is my room." He said.

It was simple with white walls and a twin size bed. The frame was wooden and matched his night stand dresser and chest of drawers. There was a computer desk with papers and a lap top on it and a bookshelf full of books.

He then turned to face the door directly across from him and pointed to it. "Your room is right across from mine." He opened the door for her.

Shoji walked inside and looked around. Her walls were also plain white and her furniture matched his. Only where his comforter set was a forest green, hers was a dark purple with little floral stitching.

"Mama and Papa will let you change the color of your walls and um... You can fill the bookshelf with any books you want.." Keegan explained walking in after her.

He walked to the desk and opened up a dark purple lap top. "They got you this for schooling." He booted it up and showed her it held her own account.

"You can use it for games and stuff too." He said stepping away and letting Shoji look.

"Thanks." She said sitting down. She immediately opened her email and checked for any messages.

Keegan left and went back to his own room and shut the door. He sat at his desk and opened his own green lap top.

He began a game of solitaire. He fell asleep there at his desk.

His body shivered in his sleep. He was dreaming about that night. He had gotten lost on his way home from school and ran into some bad people.

They were beating up on this small kid. He was too scared to stop them so he waited where they couldn't see him. If he waited for them to leave he could get the boy to the doctor.

The oldest of the three, maybe 16 or 17, growled and kicked him again. "Damn snitch! Who told you to talk?! You run for us remember, street rat?! Know what happens to snitches?"

The second one looked about 15 and he laughed. "We kill them." He then nodded at the youngest of their group.

The youngest one about 10, then pulled out a gun and shot the boy in the head. From where Keegan was peaking around the corner the blood splattered his face.

The oldest turned and grinned at him, pulling out his own gun and aiming at Keegan. He heard the sound of the gunshot and saw the sparks from the barrel of the gun.

He jolted awake with a scream and fell back in his chair, crashing to the floor. He curled up on the floor and cried.

Shoji was the first one to enter the room. She grabbed him up in her arms and rubbed his back in a calming manner. "Ssh, you're alright now. It's alright."

Their foster parents watched from the door, arms wrapped around each other.

When Keegan's cries finally slowed to sniffles, Shoji adjusted him gently to look at his face. "Do you have nightmares often?" She asked.

At Keegan's hesitant nod, she reached into the small bag hooked to her belt. "This medicine will keep your nightmares away and help you sleep better." She pulled a small black vial and took off the lid, that also happened to be a medicine dropper and filled it with the liquid.

She put it to his mouth and a squirted it out. "Swallow." She said. Keegan groaned and swallowed.

"Tastes terrible." He said.

His eyes started to drift shut nearly instantly as Shoji lifted him and laid him into bed. She brushed his hair from his eyes and looked at him sadly.

He reminded her of her little brother that died not to long ago with the rest of her family.

"Shoji..." A deep voice called quietly from the door. She turned around. Her foster father waved her out of the room. Once he shut the door behind her he turned to her.

"You can't give him that again." He said.

"Why not?" Shoji asked. She rose an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't think he's magic. He's showed no signs of it. He could be a muggle or a squib and doesn't know. He was only two when his parents died. Little information was given to us and he knows less than we do." Shoji nodded and listened to his words.

"Wait, I know her name." Shoji pointed to Annabelle. "But you haven't given me yours yet. All you told me is Mr. Wincott." Her finger turned to him.

He smiled at her and held his hand. "I think official introductions are in order then. "I'm Aaron Michael Wincott." They shook hands.

Annabelle held her hand out next with a smile on her face. "And this is my beautiful wife Annabelle Jean Wincott." He introduced her as they shook hands.

"Marietta Lillian Skyii Everett. I prefer Shoji." She said to them. She then turned her attention to the closed bedroom door. Her eyes gazed at the door wonderingly.

"Come in your room with us. We think you should be aware of certain things about Keegan. You will be living with him for a little while after all." Annabelle said.

The three walked into the room. Shoji sat on the edge of her bed and Annabelle sat next her. Aaron pulled her desk chair around to face them and sat down.

"Keegan... Is a troubled child. Not in a way that gets him into trouble mind you just in other ways." Annabelle began.

"When he was two he lost his parents. He came here. When he was seven he got lost on his way home. It was his first time walking and he was supposed to just go straight to the house. He saw something he shouldn't have... A 16 year old boy shot him." Aaron pointed right above his heart.

"He almost died that night. The surgery saved him but he hasn't been the same since. He barely speaks and he doesn't trust people." Annabelle had a small tear in her eye that's she wiped away quickly.

Shoji sat there in mild shock. A child shot a child. Nearly killed him. "What did he see?" She asked suddenly.

Aaron shook his head. "No... It's not something we talk about. The damage that and being shot caused... He has a lot to overcome."

Annabelle stood up from the bed as her husband stood. "To bed with you now. It's late."

Shoji nodded and climbed under her covers.

"Goodnight." They both said as they walked out shutting her light off and closing the door.

Shoji sighed and closed her eyes. Images of a small Keegan being shot filled her dreams.

(A/N: Chapter 1! Done and done! R&R puhlease! Chapter 2 coming as soon as possible!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Before I begin this chapter I'd like to correct an error I noticed a bit too late in Chapter One. In the beginning my OC Keegan was introduced as Keegan Ira Dojo, however the last name should be Doji. He never took the Wincott name.)

~Chapter 2~

Keegan sat in the middle of his bedroom floor, legs bent and crossed in front of him, arms resting on his knees. Today was his birthday but he just couldn't be happy about it.

Last night had been utterly terrible. His nightmares grew even more terrifying. Instead of seeing the young boy get killed. It was Shoji in his place.

Over the last few weeks that Shoji had been here. The two had formed a bond. It was still forming but it was strong.

He smiled as he remembered what happened a few days ago.

*Flashback*

Keegan and Shoji were walking to the library together. It took a bit of coxing but she had convinced Keegan that leaving the house without an adult didn't mean he was always going to get hurt.

Despite her reassurance, he was still jumpy. If someone passed by on a bike or just walked by he would flinch at how close they were to him.

She sighed as an older teen ran into him before pushing past him in a rush. Keegan had stopped moving. His face had gone slightly pale and he seemed to be shaking.

"Keegan." She slowly and gently grabbed his hand. "It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. Besides. I'm here and I'll keep you safe."

He had looked up at her. His body had stopped shaking and a slight flush graced his cheeks. She didn't know if he was blushing or if he was just getting back his color but he gave a small hesitant nod and they began walking again.

Shoji had shifted him away from the crowd of people after that. No one else brushed past him or ran into him. She kept to her word and not a single person had bothered them.

When they finally arrived at the library, they dropped off their old books and went to the teen section. Keegan wasn't exactly a teen of course but he was intelligent and he read easily on a college level.

"What should we get this time?" Shoji asked him.

He turned to the shelves had pulled a series of books.

"Let's go fiction this time." He said holding out the Twilight saga for her to examine.

They checked the books out together and had walked back.

*End Flashback*

Keegan giggled a little. He remembered she let out a huff of disappointment when she'd finished the books.

'Not really my kinda thing.' She had said while she twirled her bangs.

She did that a lot. He realized. She was always twirling her hair around her finger. He wondered why but opted not to ask.

He looked down into his lap at the second Twilight book, New Moon. He liked it so far and she didn't make fun of him for liking something she thought was boring.

He was a bit of a nerd and was always picked on for the interests he held. Doctor Who and Star Trek weren't very popular with the 'in' crowd.

"Keegan!"

His head snapped up at his foster mothers voice.

"Coming!" He yelled back as he stood and dashed down the stairs.

Annabelle smiled at him. He was 11 today and ever since Shoji came he's been a bit more lively.

"What is it, Mama?" He asked.

The plump woman gestured in front of her to the table. On it was a chocolate cake with writing that read 'Happy Birthday, Keegan'.

The candles were being lit by his foster father. "Make a wish, birthday boy." He said pulling away, Shoji standing to his right.

Keegan smiled and blew out the candles as they sang Happy birthday to him. "Thanks, Mama, Papa. And you too, Shoji."

Shoji smiled, once again twirling her bangs. "You're welcome. What did you wish for?" She asked.

Keegan frowned. "You know I can't tell you that. It won't come true!" He huffed as his new family laughed.

Keegan looked to the door as the mail came through the slot. "I got it!"

He ran to the front and picked everything up. "Look, Papa. I've got mail." He flipped the envelope over and saw the red wax seal.

Breaking the seal, he pulled out the letter and read it.

*insert Hogwarts acceptance letter*

Keegan's eyes widen. "A wizard?! Is this a joke?!"

Annabelle smiled widely at him. "No, dear. Oh, I'm so excited! We weren't sure if you had it in you but you do!"

"So... I'm really a wizard?"

"Well, not yet. You still have to go to school to learn." Aaron said patting his shoulder.

"We can shop for our equipment together this year." Shoji smiled. She was once again twirling her bangs around her finger.

"You too?!" Keegan gasped.

"Go upstairs and get dressed you two! We have a lot of things to get for the new year!" Annabelle said going to her own room to get everything she needed.

(A/N: Ok. I'm stopping here so that I can move on to update my other fics! In the next Chapter we will be preparing for Hogwarts! Its shopping time!)


End file.
